The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an improved latching arrangement for an electrical connector assembly.
It is common practice in the electrical connector art to provide on all plastic connectors, integral latching arrangements which will allow positive locking together of the mating connector halves thereby insuring that electrical continuity is maintained under varying conditions of vibration and separating forces which would otherwise result in the loss of electrical continuity. Typically, the latching arrangement includes an integral, molded-in lever which is pivotable about a leg that extends laterally outwardly from the housing of one of the connector halves, and embodies a latch shoulder which is engageable with a catch on the mating connector half when the two halves are interengaged. Examples of such latching arrangements for electrical connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,374; 3,409,858; 3,569,909; 3,588,784; 3,926,497 and 4,192,568. While such latching arrangements are generally satisfactory, they have the disadvantage that because they extend outwardly from the housing of the connector, the connector has a relatively high profile which may be objectionable if space is at a premium in the environment in which the connector is intended to be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,777 discloses a plastic electrical conductor in which a flexible, oval shaped outer ring on one connector half embodies a latching recess which cooperates with a lug on the mating connector half when the two halves are interengaged. While this latching arrangement allows the connector to have a low profile, the oval sleeve disposed around the periphery of the the connector is subject to damage during handling of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,070 discloses a connector having two outwardly extending latching arms on opposite sides of one connector half, and an apertured tongue on a third side of the mating connector half engageable with a lug on the first half. While the tongue is formed by a pair of slots in the wall of the second connector half, and, thus, has a relatively low profile, manipulation of the connector to effect disassembly thereof is relatively complicated since three fingers are required in order to release the latch arms and tongue.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved latching arrangement for an electrical connector which has a very low profile, is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture, is positive in function and may be released by simply squeezing the opposite sides of one connector half while pulling the connector halves apart to disengage the same.